


Binding

by Kalloway



Category: Suikoden IV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A few drinks and everyone is up for a game.
Relationships: Sigurd/Hervey (Suikoden IV)
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Binding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gardensgnome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensgnome/gifts).



> June 30th, 2005 (written earlier)

Sigurd chuckled as he gave the ropes that held him one last tug before settling in.

"You'll have to explain to Lady Kika if we get caught," he commented, barely getting the words out before Hervey caught him in a long, deep kiss, pressing their bodies tightly together on the narrow wooden bench of one of the ship's cells.

"We're alone down here," Hervey said with a grin once he'd allowed Sigurd a break. Besides, he knew Sigurd wasn't really worried at all. They never would have ended up here, like this, if there really was anything worth worrying about.

"So what are you planning to do with me, anyway?"

But telling him wouldn't exactly be fair. Or fun.

"I might just leave you here," Hervey said, before leaning in for another kiss. It felt strange to not have Sigurd touching him, reaching to pull at his clothing.

Shifting their power balance was nothing to complain about though - this was actually quite fun.

Hervey could taste alcohol in Sigurd's mouth - they'd both been to the saloon - and he couldn't help but wonder what Sigurd tasted in return. He liked lolling his tongue over Sigurd's, not so much as a 'hey, let's fuck' but more as an 'I've missed doing this - lately all it's been is "let's fuck".' Biting gently at Sigurd's lower lip, Hervey was happily rewarded with a rather breathy moan.

Sitting back, Hervey only gave Sigurd a toothy smile before beginning to remove his own clothing. This was all about making Sigurd wonder, a very amusing task.

And Sigurd didn't ask, oddly enough. Hervey wasn't quite sure what he thought of that, so he just kept going with his original, slightly inebriated plan.

His boots had to go first, definitely, and the thick socks he had on underneath. Really, he didn't mind them but Sigurd did. Oh, he could never forget Sigurd flat out laughing one time just because Hervey'd had his feet high in the air, thick green knit socks still in place.

As he kicked off his pants, he made sure that Sigurd was watching, taking in every detail. He wanted Sigurd to watch him.

"What are you doing?" Sigurd asked, nearly on cue.

"Leaving you tied up," Hervey replied, grinning as he settled back to straddle Sigurd, making sure to be across Sigurd's thighs, not any higher.

"Hervey..."

Hervey could detect more amusement than warning in Sigurd's voice. It was a good sign.

Pulling off the metal gauntlet that protected his left hand, Hervey reached down into Sigurd's pants, grabbing the ever-present vial of lube. He knew he had Sigurd's full attention now, knew Sigurd was watching as he slicked both hands and started stroking his own arousal, slowly, closing his eyes and hissing. He hadn't realized just how aroused he was; he'd been trying to hard to focus on Sigurd, not himself.

Opening his eyes, he sped his hands up, watching Sigurd watch him. He slid a hand lower, leaving a glittering trail of lube over his scrotum and then lower. The angle was wrong though, so he sat up, reaching behind.

Damn, there was no way to make more of a show of this - not when Sigurd was so delightfully tied and unable to move.

He'd needed more lube, anyway.

Pushing away all of Sigurd's extra clothing, Hervey reached down to expose Sigurd's own erection, smiling for just a second before dipping to take it in his mouth. He liked the startled moan that action brought from Sigurd's lips, keeping his own busy as he re-applied lubricant to his hands.

One he traded for his mouth, working over the length of Sigurd's harness, causing Sigurd to pull again at the ropes that held him. The other hand he reached down with again, shifting until he could thrust a pair of fingers into his own body. He didn't care that Sigurd couldn't see - they were past that. This was just about completion now - he was ready, Sigurd was ready, and he knew that as good as his fingers felt stretching his opening, Sigurd's arousal would feel better.

Easily, he moved up, undaunted by the narrow bench. They'd made it this far - there might not be much room for movement but this would work. Practice wasn't necessary to guide himself onto Sigurd's arousal, just a little patience to handle the usual stinging shock that went with taking all of Sigurd too quickly.

"Hervey... Ah!" Sigurd swallowed the rest of his statement as Hervey moved, grabbing at the bars for leverage, bouncing and then letting Sigurd thrust. He left his own erection alone, watching Sigurd's face slowly slip into bliss. He wanted Sigurd to come...

Just then, Sigurd pulled his hands free from the ropes that had held them, bringing them down to wrap around Hervey's already slick erection. Too shocked to say anything and too far gone once hands not his own touched him, Hervey could only cry out, spilling violently over Sigurd's hands and grasping at the bars for support. He could hear Sigurd's answering orgasm, reveling in it. But damn...

"You were working on the knots the whole time, weren't you?" Hervey asked, laying his head on Sigurd's chest and letting himself be held close.

"I can't let you have all the fun," Sigurd replied. "Besides, I'll have to remember this... see if you're any good as an escape artist."

Hervey didn't say anything - already he had another idea.


End file.
